


Unspoken Desires

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: I Trust You [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: I Trust You [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Unspoken Desires

Urianger had never felt closer to Beetle, and it amazed him. He found himself falling deeper for her every day, doubly so after their last night together. The outpouring of his soul to Beetle made him feel as if it had now been knitted to hers. He did not think it was possible to even _be_ this happy. It had been nearly two weeks since then, and he could not wait to see her again. 

But other thoughts settled in the back of his mind as he lay down to sleep, dark lurid thoughts that had his mind swirling with desire, and his face burning deep red with shame. He wanted… heavens, he couldn't even think it too loudly.

Awakening in his tent, he lit the candle and penned a letter. Beetle was still to be in the First for a little while longer, though he was still busy in the Empty. Therefore he would pass the letter along to the right people, until it eventually made it to her room the Pendants.

...and arrive it did, slipped right beneath her door by whatever hands it happened to fall into.

"Oh?"

Beetle had been having herself a bit of lunch. She walked over to it, immediately noting the familiar seal.

"Urianger," she sighed, smiling.

She opened it with her knife, and sat down to read it.

_My dearest Beetle,_

_How faireth thee? All is well here as of yet; there is naught of real significance to report._

_Truthfully, I write for entirely different reasons. Pray, forgive my cowardice; I couldst not stand to say this in thy presence._

Her jaw stopped mid-bite into an apple, and her brows furrowed. She finished her bite and chewed very slowly, concerned.

_Beetle, there art desires I possess, which cause me no end of embarrassment and shame. I realize it is foolish to feel as such, but feel as such I do. But I shalt not conceal my feelings from thee, now or ever. The truth, in plain terms, is that I wish to be---_

Beetle nearly choked as she continued to read, and then a very wide, amused grin spread across her face.

"Ohh, Urianger, you sweet, wonderful boy," she said, with an excited laugh, “You have _no_ idea what you’re in for.”

* * *

Beetle wore a very confident smirk when next she entered the First, giving her satchel a loving pat. She had bid him go straight to Il Mheg; she would be there when he arrived in the evening. But first, there were preparations to be made.

Urianger entered the Bookman's Shelves to find a largely dark place, the only light dim and coming from the bedroom.

"Lock the door behind you, beloved," Beetle's voice could be heard saying from inside, "Key's by the door."

His heart leapt into his throat as he obeyed her. He felt a heart rush up his neck, and he sighed as her familiar rosy scent wafted through the air. 

His shaking hands pushed open the door, and his knees nearly buckled at the sight: Beetle, lounging on her side, glass of wine in her hand, and clothed in a black halter, and pantalettes with a very strange ring in the front-- _oh_. 

Urianger shivered, his eyes widening with excitement.

"I… take it thou hast taken unto heart my… request?" he said, voice cracking.

A grin spread across her face.

"Indeed I have, beloved," she said, "Come. Share a drink with me. Just enough to help you relax. We don't want to dull your senses too much."

He took a step, and she gestured at him to stop.

"And go ahead and shed those cumbersome robes."

He did not need to be told twice. Off the robes came, the jewelry, everything, and then he took his place by her side.

"Mm, you look ravishing today, Urianger," she said, taking a sip, "You're blushing so deeply. Even in your ears. It's very becoming. Now, here--"

She tilted the glass towards him.

"Your turn."

There was a strange air of command in the way she spoke, and he found it very arousing. She gently pushed the glass to his lips, and he drank, his lashes fluttering as the wine filled his mouth.

Beetle took his face into her hand and pulled him close to kiss him.

"Urianger," she said, "I want you to know I found your letter very endearing. Not to mention... enlightening."

He shifted in his place.

"I--" he swallowed hard, "I beg forgiveness for mine… inability to speak in thy presence. Twas the only way the words would ever find purchase…"

Beetle merely laughed, bidding him drink again, and warmth filled his body as the wine began to take hold.

"Now remember, we don't have to do this if it proves painful or uncomfortable for you," she said, "But if you do truly want this… just say the word."

Urianger gasped quietly as she reached into the drawer to the side of the bed, pulling out the long, girthy false member and holding it out for him to see, a smug smirk on her face. His eyes followed it, widening subtly as he regarded it.

"So… do you want this, Urianger?" she said.

He answered without hesitation.

"Yes," he said. She kissed him again, her lips lingering on his.

"Mm, then I see no reason to wait."

He all but clambered to his place on the bed, lying back as she prepared herself. He bit his lip at the sight of the toy between her legs.

"Here, I'll let you prep yourself," she said, handing him a bottle of oil, "Mind you, it's a bit thicker than what we normally use."

"Y-yes, of course," he said, attempting to ready himself in a dignified manner.

"And, go ahead and put this under the small of your back," she instructed, handing him a pillow as she took the bottle back from him, "It will help."

She noticed the way he still shook a bit.

"Are you alright, Urianger?"

He gave a rather hurried nod.

"I am well," he said, "Very much so."

She smiled; he was _excited._

"Here darling," she said motioning for him to drape his leg over her shoulder.

"I do not wish to overburden thee--"

"Urianger. I think I can handle _one_ of your legs."

"...As thou sayest."

Their eyes locked.

"I love you."

"And I thee, my beloved."

He swallowed, gazing downward as she teased at his entrance. Even that alone was enough to make his voice crack, and he waited as she slid the toy inside him. 

Immediately he gasped, tensing up, and Beetle stopped to allow him to become accustomed to it. He relaxed, and she continued, very, very slowly and patiently easing it inside. 

And then he felt it suddenly bottom out, and his body instantly twisted, back arching, feeling so utterly filled to the brim that he could not help but cry out--

"Oh, _fuck_ \--!"

Beetle's eyes went wide, with a very pleased smile.

"Mmm, I've yet to hear that filthy little word from you," she said, "It must just feel _too_ good then, mm?"

He nodded, back still taut as a bowstring.

" _Yes_ ," he gasped, "M-more, I beg of thee."

"Of course, beloved," she said, giving his inner thigh a kiss.

She gave a gentle, languid thrust, and he cried out again, his hands gripping the sheets in fistfuls.

“Doing alright, darling?” 

“ _More_ ,” he begged.

“I know it feels good, but try to relax,” she said, “I'm afraid if I go too fast too soon I may hurt you.”

He obeyed as she began to work at a steady pace, being careful not to hit against his sensitive spots too hard.

“Beetle, I beg of thee, more,” he sobbed, “I desire it so deeply. Please."

"Ohh, alright then," she said, smiling, "But do tell me if it becomes too much."

Immediately, she increased her place, and he threw his head back, writhing in pleasure. 

"Yes, yes," he moaned repeatedly, as the toy rubbed just barely outside his most sensitive spots.

"How does it feel, dearest?" she teased.

"Hah-ah," he half-laughed, "Wonderful, my beloved, it feels so wonder-- _ahh!_ "

She suddenly thrust deeper, and he groaned and whined beneath her.

“Yeah? And how’s that?”

He could only answer with a shift of his hips, attempting to buck himself back onto the toy.

“Oh dear, should I slow down? I fear you may cum too soon.”

“ _No_ ,” he breathlessly demanded. While he was perilously close to his release already, he found it far too pleasurable to have any desire for her to stop. 

And pleasurable he most certainly did find it: the way it radiated from deep inside his core, shooting sharp, electric jabs of ecstacy all throughout his body, so much so that he could not stifle the shrill cries and gasps that escaped his throat. All was lost to him but sensation; you could have asked him what his name was and he would not have been able to say.

“My, my, I never imagined you would be so responsive!” Beetle laughed, thrilled at his utterly debauched display, “And I’m barely even touching you. How adorable.”

“ _Please,_ ” he had begged, for she slowed ever so slightly as she spoke.

“Well goodness, Urianger, you have to remember how much work this is for me,” she teased, “Greedy little thing.”

A sheepish smile cracked across his flushed, sweating face, still unable to truly speak. She returned it with one of her own, a rather sinister grin.

“Well then,” she said, “If you’re going to be greedy, then you’re going to get _exactly_ what you want.”

She thrust deeper, harder, her thighs straining from the effort, but the result was well worth it; his body twisted with pleasure, arms splayed above him, eyes rolled back and breaths coming in audible pants. Words came in unintelligible strings of praise and curses alike, with loud moans and impassioned cries of her name.

He knew he was close, so very close, and tried his best convey that to her, but it was if he were drowning in his ecstasy, unable to speak while submerged beneath it. Beetle watched with voracious desire as he came undone, his cock beginning to twitch with the first waves of orgasm--

And it was with a final loud, sobbing _wail_ that he came, and he finally found the strength to lift his head, and he gasped in aroused surprise as he saw the veritable torrent of seed he released onto his stomach. 

Then she stilled, keeping the toy inside, as he fell back against the bed.

“My goodness,” she whispered, slowly pulling out of him.

He made no sound, only laid back limp as a ragdoll, breaths slow and quiet. He was totally and utterly _spent,_ and Beetle found it as endearing as it was arousing. Urianger weakly reached for her, but his arms fell away, too heavy to find their purchase. He blinked for what he felt was only a moment, and there she was, already cleaning him with a warm washcloth, drying him off with another. 

“My beloved,” he called out, jaw as heavy as his arms. 

“Shush, let me do this for you,” she said.

“But what... of thine own--”

“I am _fine,_ Urianger. You can return the favor later,” she said.

He nodded, unable to argue with her in any way. His eyes closed once more, and when they opened, he found himself covered with the blanket, already clothed for bedtime.

“My tunic?” he muttered, lazily throwing an arm over her. 

“Well, of course,” she said, with a laugh, “I just dressed you a moment ago. Do you not remember?”

He shook his head slowly.

“Exhausted,” he replied.

“Aww, I see. Must have taken a lot out of you, hmm?”

A heavy nod.

“Then you must rest, my love,” she said, snuggling close, giving his facial hairs light, affectionate scratches. 

He sighed, his whole body filled with warmth and contentment as he drifted off to sleep.  
  



End file.
